Detectives and Demons
by Dustren
Summary: The Urameshi team is given a case that takes place in another dimension. When they arrive in Feudal Japan, they will meet a group that will be an essential key to their mission... YYHIY Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! I'm gonna try something new, so don't beat me with tomato shish kabobs if I screw up badly. ; Evil tomatoes of Doom…  
  
**Hiei: **You complain about tomatoes too much.  
  
  
*stuffs Hiei into a closet* Evil muse… Anyway, it's a Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossover. Yes, yes, I know, it has been done. I just wanted to try it out, considering I haven't written a YYH or Inuyasha story before. o_o;   
  
Well, I hope you enjoy! _  
  
_**Detectives and Demons  
**_  
**Chapter 1: The Case is given**  
  
Yusuke Urameshi sat on the roof of his school boredly. He was cutting class again. The school bell had already rung, so he was sure Keiko would come up and scold him like she usually did.   
  
Yusuke stared up into the sky.   
  
"Man, I wish there was a mission or something," he complained to himself. "Then I would have something to actually do."  
  
He sighed. He hadn't had a case in quite a while, though he figured that there weren't any deadly demons out there.   
  
"Hello!" said a cheerful voice next to him.   
  
"Gah!" Yusuke gasped, falling over. He glared at Botan, who had greeted him. "_Don't do that_!"  
  
Yusuke was sort of relieved that Botan was there; because that probably meant that he had a new mission.  
  
Botan giggled. "Sorry Yusuke. But to the point… You and the others have a new mission!"  
  
Yusuke acted like he was bored and uninterested. "Ok, ok, what's the scoop?"  
  
"Koenma will let you know. He says it is much classified information, and that even I can't know of it," Botan said sadly.   
  
"Whatever," Yusuke said. "When do I go?"   
  
"After school. Take Kuwabara with you," Botan said.  
  
"Whatever." Yusuke leaned against the wall.   
  
Botan smiled. "See you then!" And with that, she disappeared. Yusuke absently wondered why she hadn't taken her oar.  
  
  
  
-After school…-  
  
The end of school bell rang. Yusuke and Kuwabara left the school.  
  
"So, we gotta see Koenma?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah. Botan said that it was so important that even she wasn't told," Yusuke muttered.   
  
Kuwabara hesitated. "Wait… but… how're we gonna get there?"   
  
Yusuke stopped as well, and slowly turned to face his friend. There was a long pause. He glared at him and started shaking him by the collar. "Damn it! You should have said that _earlier_!"  
  
"Gee Urameshi, I don't cut school like you do. How was _I_ supposed to know?!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke let go of him and looked away.  
  
"Well… we're screwed," Yusuke said, annoyed.   
  
Botan appeared next to them. "Hello again!" the ferry girl said, causing both Rekai Tantei to fall over in surprise again.   
  
Yusuke got up and yelled at Botan. "_I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT_!" Kuwabara got up as well.   
  
Botan ignored Yusuke's yelling, despite the impossibility. "I kind of thought you two would have no way to get over to Reikai…" she said.   
  
The two boys stared at her, as if waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Oh right…" Botan held up her hand and pulled her oar out of thin air. She mounted it. "Well, don't just stand there! Hop on!"   
  
The high school delinquents nodded and mounted the oar, and they suddenly felt themselves shooting off into the sky, into the Spirit World.  
  
  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan arrived in Reikai. They went into the palace, and entered Koenma's office. The demigod was stamping papers like mad, as usual. He stopped when he noticed they were there, and held up a hand.  
  
"Yo!" He said.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yo to you too," Yusuke muttered.   
  
"Uhhh…." The idiot Kuwabara looked around, as if something were missing. "Guys? Where are Hiei and Kurama?"  
  
"They were to be here as well, but they haven't showed up yet," Koenma responded, looking around a bit as well.  
  
"Ah, they'll show up," Yusuke said.   
  
As if on cue, the doors of the office opened. Kurama and Hiei entered the room.  
  
Kurama looked at Koenma apologetically. "Sorry we're late."  
  
Hiei looked annoyed, as always. "Kurama had to stay after school to tutor some idiot ningen," he said. He received a few pairs of eyes glaring at him, but he didn't seem to notice.   
  
Koenma only nodded and looked at Botan.  
  
"Oh yes, right!" She said. "I'll just leave you guys alone then!" She left the room.   
  
Hiei looked at Koenma. "Alright, so what's this mission that even the ferry girl can't know about?" he asked.  
  
"Well… it's a big secret because…." Koenma trailed off.  
  
"Because?" Kurama said.  
  
"Because it messes with another dimension," Koenma finished.   
  
The Reikai Tantei looked at each other.   
  
"Why's this so drastic?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean, if it's in another dimension, then it doesn't concern us."  
  
"Yeah, really," Yusuke said as well.  
  
Kurama looked at them. "Well, if it is to be an important mission, then this other evil must have something to do with our universe." Then the kitsune looked at Koenma. "Right?"  
  
The demigod nodded.   
  
"This demon is supposed to be an evil of another universe," he said nervously. "But somehow, he has found a way to travel to different universes as well. He might cause some trouble. That's why—"  
  
"We have to stop him," Hiei finished in a dull voice.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Man, I'm confused," Yusuke complained.  
  
"Aren't you _always_ confused?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No, that's Kuwabara," Yusuke said.  
  
"Same difference," The koorime smirked. Kuwabara and Yusuke glared at him.   
  
"That's enough," Koenma said. "I'll open you a portal in 3 days. Be ready for a long mission by then. And please of said your good-byes, I won't be in the mood for crying and byes and such." Kurama nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said.   
  
  
  
  
_ Well, that's it for the first chapter! I know it sucks, don't rub it in. It's my first shot at this, so I'm probably not as experienced. Well, that is about it. I might update soon!   
_  



	2. Chapter 2

_*sees the amount of reviews I have* O_O! WHOA! That's a lot of reviews! And I thought that it would just sit there with like 2 or 3 reviews. ^-^ I'm happy to know it didn't suck, and I'm sorry that I didn't have any Inuyasha stuff yet in the previous chapter. Heh, no wonder this story's in the YYH section. ^.^;   
  
Anyways, I'm not so sure if I'm not gonna have some pairings in this. I just wanna do a story that doesn't have too much 'romancy' stuff with the two series' characters. Gomen ne, for the people who wanted Hiei/Kagome pairings and etc. I just don't like the idea of two series' characters going out. oo;;   
  
Also, I gotta thank Ryan, cause when he reviewed, I got inspired to write MORE! XD I gotta thank my reviewers as well. Thank you for the good reviews!   
  
Alright, enough rambling, on with the story!_  
  
**Chapter 2: To Another Dimension**  
  
  
"What?! You're going to another _dimension_?!" Keiko exclaimed.  
  
"Yup..." Yusuke said. He sort of expected this to happen.  
  
"But.... what if this demon is dangerous and you get hurt and--"   
  
"I'll be fine," Yusuke cut her off.   
  
Keiko hesitated, and looked worried.   
  
"Well... alright," she gave in. She looked at Yusuke. "But please... be careful."  
  
For a moment, Yusuke lost his attitude, and nodded.   
  
Keiko smiled in response.  
  
"Well..." Yusuke looked off towards the horizon, where the setting sun was. Tomorrow was the day Koenma would open a portal to the other dimension, and it was almost nighttime. Yusuke thought he might miss his home, but inside, he wants another challenge.   
  
"Well what?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I'd better go. Koenma wants us at the park at 6 a.m. tomorrow," Yusuke looked back at his old friend.   
  
Keiko nodded sadly. They each bid their good-byes, and headed off in different directions.  
  
  
  
  
Kuwabara just explained his sister where he was going, and Shizuru stared at her brother in disbelief.  
  
"Another dimension?" she said questioningly.  
  
"Uh huh," Kuwabara nodded.   
  
"Hmm, interesting," Shizuru said, and puffed on her cigarette. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe a month," the younger brother guessed.   
  
Shizuru didn't answer. She looked out the window to see the now dark sky.   
  
"If you don't come back, I'm gonna tell Yukina that you were killed by a demon that teared you apart and ate your intestines," she smirked.  
  
Kuwabara paused, then shouted out loud. "Oh man! I gotta say good-bye to Yukina!"   
  
He then took off towards the door. "Thanks for reminding me sis!" He yelled as he took off down the street.   
  
Shizuru watched him go, and shook her head.  
  
"At the mention at her name, he goes nuts," she said to herself, and puffed on her cigarette again.  
  
  
  
  
-Next morning...-  
  
At approximately 5:50 a.m., Kurama arrived at the park. He sensed a familiar presence.  
  
"I see you have already arrived, Hiei?" Kurama said. Hiei jumped down from a tree and walked over to him.  
  
"I was always an early bird," he muttered. "Now we just have to wait for Koenma, Yusuke, and the baka."  
  
Kurama sat on a bench, and the two demons waited. Five minutes later, Yusuke and Koenma arrived. Koenma was in his teenage form. It would most likely be strange for a passing ningen seeing four men taking orders from a baby. They all greeted each other, but all Hiei did was give a 'hm' and ignore everything else.   
  
When 6 a.m. arrived, Kuwabara was still nowhere to be found.  
  
"Damn it, where the hell is he?" Yusuke complained.   
  
"I'm guessing he chickened out and decided not to show," Hiei said. Yusuke laughed slightly.   
  
_Hiei never misses an opportunity to diss Kuwabara_ Yusuke thought.   
  
They remained silent after that. A couple minutes later, they turned when they heard a huffing and puffing nearby. Kuwabara ran over, panting like mad.   
  
"Sorry I'm late, guys," the idiot apologized.  
  
Hiei turned away and said, "Well, my theory of him chickening out isn't correct, I see."   
  
With that, Kuwabara started yelling at Hiei. Like always, Hiei ignored him.   
  
"Now that we're all here, we might as well leave," Kurama said. Koenma nodded in agreement.   
  
The demigod turned and walked a few feet away from everyone else, and he moved his hands in a pattern. Then he held them both out, and a portal about 9 feet tall opened up. He looked at the Reikai Tantei.   
  
"Well, I'll be opening another portal in two months, so you can come back. If the demon isn't destroyed by then, then we're screwed," Koenma said.   
  
"Charming," Hiei murmured. Kurama chuckled.   
  
"Well, let's get in then!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah!" Kuwabara also said. One at a time, they each hopped into the portal.   
  
The last one to go through, Yusuke turned to see the portal close behind him. It would be the last glimpse of him seeing his own dimension for a while, and he only hoped it wasn't the last.   
  
  
  
  
_That's it for chapter 2! I kinda felt it should stop there, so yeah. You can probably guess that in the next chapter, Inuyasha and the others will make their debut. Expect the next one soon! _  



	3. Chapter 3

_Heyo! Man, I'm already doing chapter 3?! That's fast, real fast. o.o; Well, it is time... FOR CHAPTER 3!! Enjoy!_  
  
  
**Chapter 3: The Meeting**  
  
The portal was very strange. The Reikai Tantei moved like lightening. They didn't feel themselves going so fast, but they noticed the random, dark colors rushing past them. Kuwabara got nauseous, and him and Yusuke kept their eyes closed. Hiei didn't seem to notice how fast they were going, so he remained silent. Kurama did the same, only he was slightly nervous. Of course, you couldn't see it through his calm facade.  
  
After a minute or two of rushing dark colors, the colors began to brighten, and they suddenly came to a halt.   
  
"What the...?" Yusuke's unheard voice said.  
  
There was a loud sonic boom, and its waves knocked the spirit detectives unconscious from such force. The portal opened, and the four figures fell through the sky. They landed in some soft grass, however the force of them falling caused a small crater around them. They remained unconscious.  
  
"What was that?" said a voice. This one was female.  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," said another voice. This voice belonged to a male.   
  
"I'll say it doesn't. There's four of them, and two of them are demon," said another male voice.   
  
The group saw the crater, and one of the males slid down it. This one had long white hair, yellow eyes, and had two white ears poking out of the top of his head. He was wearing red. The rest of the group, a male, two female, a young male kitsune, and a small kitten with two tails followed the other male.   
  
The male wearing red was half demon, a hanyou. The other male, who was wearing purple, was a monk. One of the females was a demon slayer, and the other was... well... a normal girl. At least, from what she looks like.  
  
The hanyou peered at the Reikai Tantei with a curious look on his face. He looked at Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Those two are demon," he said. He then looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "And those two are human. Man, that orange head looks really idiotic..."  
  
"I wonder where they came form," said the monk curiously. He looked at them, then sharply poked Kuwabara with his staff.  
  
"AH!" Kuwabara yelled, and jumped to his feet. He glared at Yusuke. "Urameshi! Why did you do tha-- Oh, you're asleep..." Kuwabara looked around, and at all the people staring at him. "Ok, this is weird......"  
  
The girl with black hair looked at the hanyou.   
  
"Inuyasha, he doesn't seem dangerous," she said.  
  
"Humph, he is, after all, only human," the hanyou called Inuyasha said.   
  
"What do you mean, _only human_?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Yusuke turned over, and opened his eyes, sitting up. He rubbed his head. "Damn it Kuwabara why doncha keep it down?!"  
  
The small kitsune, who was perched on the girl with the black hair's shoulder, looked at them.  
  
"Who are you guys?" He asked.  
  
Yusuke got up and looked at them. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and this is Kuwabara." He looked at Kuwabara.   
  
Kurama woke up as well, standing up. He saw the other group, and that Yusuke and Kuwabara were awake.  
  
"I guess we're at our destination then," he said.   
  
"Destination?" said the other girl, who had dark brown hair.   
  
"We'll explain later," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Hiei was awake and up. "We must know who you are first."  
  
  
  
  
The Tantei and Inuyasha's group were in the forest. Inuyasha was sitting against a tree, away from everyone else. Hiei was on a tree branch, leaning against the trunk. He was watching the others below.   
  
So, they all introduced themselves. The black haired high school girl was Kagome. She explained what the Shikon jewel was, and that she is able to see them. Kurama found this interesting.  
  
The brown haired girl was named Sango. She said that she was a demon slayer.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't harm you," she said when she looked at Kurama. "As long as you don't try to betray us or anything."  
  
"Oh no, I don't plan on it," Kurama said. He looked at where Hiei was. "And Hiei won't since he thinks it is unhonorable."  
  
"Hn." was Hiei's reply.   
  
The monk was called Miroku. He told the group about the Wind Tunnel in his hand. He explained that it can be used as a weapon to suck up enemies, but that the hole in his hand will eventually engulf and devour him.  
  
"Well, that's a cheerful way to live," Yusuke said.  
  
"And he's a little pervert," Kagome said. She grinned. "Aren't you Miroku?"  
  
Miroku smiled nervously.  
  
Then, the group introduced Shippo, the kitsune boy, and Kirara, the small two tailed cat demon. Kirara had been resting, and at the sound of her name, opened her eyes and looked up at the group. Inuyasha remained silent throughout the conversation.  
  
After the Reikai Tantei introduced themselves, Shippo asked, "So what're you guys here for?"   
  
"We're here on a mission," Kuwabara said proudly.   
  
"And are you the one that is supposed to make a big deal about it?" Hiei's red eyes glared at the back of Kuwabara's head.   
  
"Shut up, shrimp!" the idiot yelled at Hiei. The fire apparition ignored him.  
  
"Well, I can see you two get along very well," Inuyasha said sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah, they're always like that," Yusuke answered.   
  
"Anyway..." Kuwabara started.  
  
"We came from another dimension," Hiei said.  
  
This caught everyone's attention. Even Inuyasha opened his eyes. Hiei appeared near the group.   
  
"Another dimension?" Shippo asked. "Man, that's a long way to go!"  
  
Kurama nodded. "It is. We're here on a mission, because there is a demon in your dimension that can travel to different ones with ease. We heard that it is very powerful, and that it needs to be stopped before all other dimensions are gone," he explained.   
"So...." Inuyasha said. "You came here so you can stop the demon, blah blah blah, and you're probably gonna ask us for help."  
  
"Help? We don't _need_ help," Hiei said. He obviously didn't really like the people surrounding him.   
  
"Man, you're way too cocky, Hiei," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn." The jaganshi turned and walked off.  
  
The others looked at each other.  
  
"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Hiei is sometimes like that," Kurama said.   
  
"I see...." Miroku said.   
  
"Are you sure he won't betray us?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Of course," Kurama replied. "Hiei sort of has his own 'code of honor', and betraying would be breaking it."  
  
"Well..." Yusuke said. "We should start looking for the demon tomorrow, guys." He looked at Kuwabara and Kurama. They both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let us help," Sango said. "We might know someone who is behind this."  
  
"Who?" Yusuke asked.  
  
The other group looked at each other.   
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha said.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Well, that ends chapter 3. It turned out longer than I expected, and I didn't like the end too much. I'll update chapter four soon. Either tomorrow or the day after that. Who knows, this week is a busy week. x_x; Well, later days!_  



	4. Chapter 4

_Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I was just seriously busy and trying to put this chapter together. I think it might be a little short, and I'm sorry if it is. Hope you enjoy!_  
  
  
**Chapter 4: Undercover Defiance**  
  
  
  
  
"So, who is this 'Naraku' guy?" Yusuke asked.   
  
  
It was the next day, and the Reikai Tantei was walking with Inuyasha's group. Hiei still hadn't returned from the night before.  
  
  
"He's done many cruel things," Kagome said. "He pitted Inuyasha and the priestess Kikyo against each other, put a hole in Miroku's hand, and killed Sango's fellow demon slayers."  
  
  
"I see..." Kurama said thoughtfully.   
  
  
"That is how our group formed," Miroku said.  
  
  
"We banded together to find the shards of the Shikon jewel and to destroy Naraku for what he has done," Sango explained.  
  
  
"So you guys are all after Naraku? I mean, can't you guys go to where his secret base is or somethin'?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
  
"If we knew where he was, he would be as good as dead," Inuyasha said.   
  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. "You could of figured that _all_ on your own, ya know?"  
  
  
Kuwabara blushed slightly, finally realizing his dumb mistake.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Naraku's fortress....  
  
  
A man sat at a window. He had long, straggly black hair going down his back. He stared out at the mountain that lay ahead of him.  
  
  
"So peaceful, yet so weak..." the demon called Naraku said.  
  
  
Naraku then looked down, closing his eyes.  
  
  
"Hmm... Inuyasha has some new friends I see..." he said to himself. "They're from somewhere different. Most likely another dimension. But that one... Kurama... I sense something inside him that might be useful to me..."  
  
  
"Why don't you place him under your control?" said a female voice behind him. The female demon Kagura was there, looking at Naraku.   
  
  
"He is too smart to fall for my mind games," Naraku said. "But I know that other demon, Hiei, might be much easier."  
  
  
"Where could we find this 'Hiei'?" Kagura wondered.   
  
  
"Oh, we'll find him..." Naraku stood up, and his baboon skin appeared on him, and he vanished.  
  
  
  
  
Hiei hopped through the trees. He thought about the Shikon jewel that those fools were talking about.   
  
  
_Shards of a jewel that enhances a demon's power..._ he thought. _That can be useful to my own advantages..._  
  
  
He then jumped from a tree, landing on the grass. He then ran forward.  
  
  
_There must be a demon out there that has a shard...  
  
_  
Suddenly, someone in a white baboon skin appeared several feet away from Hiei. The jaganshi stopped and glared at the demon.   
  
  
"Out of my way, unless you want to fight," Hiei snarled.   
  
  
The demon chuckled. "My, my, you're a feisty one, aren't you Hiei?"  
  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Alright, who are you?"   
  
  
"I am the demon Naraku," the demon said. Hiei sensed a large amount of ki coming from him.  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
"I'm not concerned about what I want, I'm concerned about what you want," Naraku said.  
  
  
"What are you saying, youkai?"   
  
  
"I'm saying that if you'll do something for me, I'll give you something."  
  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned around. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not that great at taking orders from others." With that, the demon began walking away.  
  
  
"I have shards of the Shikon jewel that you may use."  
  
  
Hiei stopped. "Shards?"  
  
  
"I'll give you a jewel shard for each of your limbs if you do something for me."   
  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
  
"To destroy Inuyasha and his friends."   
  
  
Hiei began to consider Naraku's offer, and came to a decision.  
  
  
  
  
_Cliffhanger! Aw god, I'm so evil. XD Don't worry though, another chapter will come soon! I hoped you readers liked this. _  



	5. Chapter 5

_*gasp!* I actually continued?! Yes! I needed something to do during English class today, so.... *holds up several pages of notebook papaer with writing on it* ^^ *in a Yoda voice* It has come, chapter 5 has. *normal voice* Enjoy!_  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5**: **The Arrival**  
  
  
  
  
"Guys?" Kuwabara said. "Hiei's been gone for a while. Do you think we should look for him?"  
  
"He'll find us," Yusuke answered. "If something happened, we'd know."  
  
Kurama remained silent. _I sense that something is wrong..._ he thought.  
  
Kagome looked at the worried kitsune. "Something wrong?"  
  
Kurama looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air.   
  
"Human blood?" Miroku guessed, looking at the hanyou. Inuyasha nodded.   
  
"We've gotta go see what's up!" Shippo said, who was perched on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, we can't play hero every time a town's attacked!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo. "And besides, we gotta find the sacred jewel!"  
  
"He's got a point," said Yusuke. "And we've gotta find that demon and get rid of him. Naraku, was it?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Hah! You couldn't beat Naraku even if he walked up to you and let you have the first shot at his face!"  
  
Yusuke glared at him. "I can kill him!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"At least I can fight without any help!"  
  
They went into each others faces, glaring and growling. Sango separated them.  
  
"That's enough! This is no time for arguing," she said, looking between the two. "We have to save the people."  
  
They looked at each other again, and then turned away from each other with an indignant 'humph'.  
  
"Besides, Naraku might have something to do with the attack!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Well?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Inuyasha gave in. "Let's go already."  
  
With that, the group ran towards smoke rising in a nearby town.  
  
  
  
  
The group arrived to seea town burning to the ground. Dead corpses littered the ground, and houses burned with dangerous flames. The group stared at the chaos.  
  
"Naraku must of done this," Kagome mused. Sango nodded.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard screaming.   
  
"Children!" Miroku said.  
  
They saw two youngsters trapped under a house, shouting for help. The house was burning down.  
  
"We have to save them!" Kagome exclaimed.   
  
She ran towards the house, shielding herself from embers.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted after her. "What are you, crazy?!"  
  
Kagome ignored him, and focused on saving the kids. The children kept shouting for help, frightened. When Kagome neared the house, Kirara stepped in. The Reikai Tantei noticed that Kirara had grown bigger, fiercer, and stronger. Bravely, the cat demon roared and knocked over a large, burning part of the house, which had trapped the children before.   
  
"Thanks!" Kagome smiled at her friend, then looked back at the kids. She picked one of them up, and Kirara took the other. They ran out of the fire safely, just as the remains of the house crashed to the ground.   
  
"They're alright!" Sango said.   
  
Kagome and Kirara put the children down, and Kurama looked over them for injuries.  
  
"They only have minor burns. They'll be fine," Kurama said while examining them. Kagome was relieved.  
  
"Ah, so you have come at last," said a new voice. The group turned to see someone crouching on the ground with a white baboon skin on him. The head of the baboon covered the man's head.   
  
Inuyasha's group suddenly tensed, all of them sending glare daggers at the man.   
  
"Naraku," Miroku growled.  
  
"Whoa! That freak's Naraku?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.   
  
Yusuke and Kurama stared at Naraku. They both could sense supressed youki inside him.   
  
"I can understand why he's wanted dead," Yusuke said. "He seems evil enough just sitting there. And he's got a bunch of energy trapped in there."  
  
"So, you must be the foreigners," Naraku said. "I've been wanting to meet you."  
  
"Yeah? Well, expect your life to end soon, cause I'm gonna kick your ass!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Hmph," Naraku shook his head. "I'm afraid not yet, because I have a present for you."  
  
"Great, another incarnation..." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Wrong again," the demon said as he shook his head again. "He's just a little friend." He turned around. "I'll leave them to you."  
  
Another figure appeared, and there was something familiar about his youki.  
  
_Oh no..._ Kurama thought.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," the other demon said as Naraku vanished. His voice was familiar too. Suddenly, Yusuke and Kuwabara tensed as well.  
  
"Could it...?"  
  
The demon stepped forward, and its dull red eyes glared at the group.  
  
"_HIEI?!?!?!_"  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, away from the action, a portal opened up in the sky. A female kitsune fell from it, and it closed as she landed gracefully on the ground. She stood, standing about 5'9. He black hair, and her silver fox ears and tail blew in the wind. Her blue eyes stared forward, scanning the landscape.  
  
"Damn Koenma..." she cursed. By the sound of her voice, she sounded 16. "He should of told me to get here earlier... now I missed them. Great."   
  
She stepped forward and sniffed the air. At a blistering speed, she ran forward.   
  
_They can't of gone too far, their scent is fresh_ , she thought. _But that Naraku guy... He can't be the demon who can jump dimensions... he doesn't have the power to..._  
  
The kitsune continued running to her unknown destination.  
  
  
  
  
_That's it for chapter 5! Who is this kitsune? And how is the group gonna deal with Hiei? Don't worry, I'll try not to take two million years to write another chapter like I did this one. Sorry to disappoint all the Hiei fans out there by makin' him evil, but he'll get back to the good side! I promise! Heh, that kitsune is gonna be pretty useful... oh welll! Later days!_  



	6. Chapter 6

_Wee!! Another chapter! *shot*_  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6: The Mystery Kitsune's Identity Revealed**  
  
  
  
  
Kagome was looking at Hiei, and noticed four little shines in his arms and legs. She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, he has four shards on him..." she said.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to get them, won't we?" Inuyasha replied as he cracked his knuckles.   
  
"You mean, I'll get him," said a voice behind him. Inuyasha saw Yusuke walking in front of him.   
  
"What do you mean, you?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Yes, do tell," Hiei's voice said.  
  
"Hiei's my teammate, so I gotta deal with him," Yusuke explained. "I'll get the shards, too."  
  
Inuyasha's group looked at each other, and they all nodded, except for Inuyasha.  
  
"You'd better not destroy them, or else you're going with them!" Inuyasha threatened.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke waved his hand around and walked over to Hiei.   
  
"Just know that I'm a lot stronger than last time," Hiei said. "With the shards the demon Naraku gave me, that is."  
  
"Yeah? And know that I'm not gonna go easy on you cause you're my friend," the spirit detective said.  
  
"Hn, touching."  
  
Hiei drew his sword and ran at Yusuke, slashing at him with amazing speed. Yusuke dodged the slashes, but Hiei stopped slashing when Yusuke got slashed across his chest. He fell to the ground, panting.   
  
The jaganshi approached Yusuke, but the human suddenly pulled his hands up and a glow appeared in his index finger.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted as he released the blast in Hiei's face.  
  
Hiei was thrown backwards, and he crashed right into a still burning house, bringing it to the ground.   
  
Hiei then ran out of the house and sent a flaming punch at Yusuke's face, shouting, "Fist of the Mortal Flame!"  
  
  
  
  
The kitsune stopped running when she felt youki and reiki clashing.   
  
"Hiei and that other detective must be fighting... I'd better get there to stop Hiei before it's too late. Those jewels have really increased his power..."  
  
The kitsune ran forward towards the source of the power, hoping to get there soon.  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke was kneeling on the ground, his face and chest bleeding. Hiei stood over him, blade pulled over Yusuke's head.   
  
"And this is the end of your story, Yusuke. Good-bye," he said as he dropped the blade downward.  
  
"Urameshi!!" Kuwabara shouted, stepping forward.  
  
Inuyasha glanced behind him. _Wait... there's another demon out there...._ he thought.  
  
All of a sudden, Hiei missed his attack. His katana clattered to the ground, and he stood there, a bleeding hole in his stomach. His limbs were slightly bleeding as well...  
  
"What...?" Hiei wondered, and he turned at the feeling of another demon's energy.   
  
The kitsune stood behind Hiei, something clutched in her right hand, which claws were stained with Hiei's blood. She turned and faced Hiei.  
  
"It's another kitsune!" Shippo exclaimed. The rest of the group stared at her.   
  
"Hiei..." the kitsune said. said.  
  
"Neomi..." he replied, then fell forward.   
  
The kitsune caught Hiei with her free arm, and then looked at Yusuke.   
  
"Are you alright?" the kitsune called Neomi said.   
  
"Yeah, I'll live," Yusuke said as he got up.   
  
"Alright, just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"And what have you done to Hiei?" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
"Easy, easy, I'm on your side," Neomi said. "I'm Neomi Nakeshi. And I only weakened Hiei back to his normal power, since the power of the Shikon no Tama would of teared him apart inside out. By the way, I believe these are yours." She handed four jewel shards to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome said as he bowed.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kurama approached Neomi, looking her over.   
  
"Long time no see, Neomi." He said to the fellow kitsune.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Kurama."   
  
  
  
  
_And that would be chapter 6! I personally didn't like it too much. Ah well... Find out how Neomi knows Kurama and Hiei in teh next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter..._  



	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys. I had a problem with one of my Sonic the Hedgehog stories, so it got deleted and I was banned from updating for a few days. That's why I haven't updated for a bit. I know, it sucks. And I worked so hard on that fic too... ; Anyways, onto the next chapter. _  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 7: The True Villian**  
  
  
  
  
The Reikai Tantei and Inuyasha's group sat around a fire that night. Hiei was leaning against a tree, resting. His stomach was wrapped up, as were his arms and legs. Neomi Nakeshi was among the group, talking to them.  
  
"So, where did you come from? And how do you know Hiei and Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She's an old friend of ours..." Kurama said.  
  
"And I'm of your world, obviously," Neomi added.  
  
"But... how did you get here?" Yusuke asked. His chest was wrapped up under his shirt.   
  
Neomi shrugged. "Eh, I've got my ways..."  
  
"So, you're here to help us defeat Naraku?" Miroku asked.  
  
Neomi gave somewhat of a nod and a shaking of the head. "Sort of."   
  
"What do you mean, 'sort of'? Are you here to defeat Naraku or not?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Relax Inuyasha, give her time to explain," Sango said.   
  
The female kitsune blinked. "Well... Naraku is a very powerful demon, I know that. But I can sense that it really isn't Naraku that can go into different dimensions."  
  
"Then who do you think it is?" Kagome asked.  
  
Neomi paused, and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure... but they have some sort of connection to Naraku. And I bet their even stronger than he is..."  
  
"Could it be an incarnation?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's possible," Kurama answered.   
  
Neomi yawned. "Well, we'll figure all this out tomorrow. For now, I need some rest..."  
  
"Understood. I bet we all do," Kurama said.   
  
Neomi suddenly disappeared in a tree nearby, leaning against the trunk and sleeping. Everyone else got into their comfortable places at slept as well.  
  
  
  
  
-Meanwhile, at Naraku's Palace...-  
  
  
Naraku sat at a window, staring out at the landscape again. Kagura appeared behind him.   
  
"The incarnation is alive and ready for fighting," the wind sorceress told her master.   
  
"Exellent. Send him in."  
  
Kagura nodded and disappeared into the hallway, and returned a few minutes later with a figure behind her.   
  
The demon had long, straggly black hair that came over his shoulders, and the pupils of his eyes glowed an eerie yellow, while the rest of his eyes were glowing red. He had fangs that hid in his mouth, and only when he was speaking could you see them. He wore no shirt, but only a pair of black pants. His feet were bare as well. His hands were falcon-like claws, and he had pointy wolf ears. He glared right through Kagura and onto Naraku's back.  
  
Naraku got up and turned, approaching Kagura and the demon.   
  
Naraku looked at his first incarnation, and warned, "You should leave, unless you want to die." Kagura immediatly obeyed and left the room.   
  
Naraku walked up to the other demon, who was his own incarnation. Even in front of his master the demon looked blood-thirty enough to kill him.  
  
"Your name is Dianous. And you are my sevant," Naraku introduced.  
  
The demon named Dianous snorted. "I take orders from no one." His voice was deep, calm, and sounded dangerous.   
  
"Unless you want to be destroyed, I suggest you change your ways," Naraku narrowed his eyes at his creation.  
  
Dianous shook his head. "No. I am too powerful to take orders from anyone."   
  
"Oh, we'll see," his master said and approached Dianous, suddenly gripping him by the neck. He lifted Dianous off the ground, the two of them glaring into each other's eyes.   
  
Dianous remained calm. He glared at his creator as if he was nothing but a nuisance, and suddenly vanished from Naraku's grip. Naraku suddenly had a pained and suprised look on his face as Dianous's clawed fingers stabbed through his chest. Dianous removed his claw from the bleeding demon and licked the blood off his hand, acting as if it was satisfying for taste. Naraku reduced to nothingness, and all off his jewel shards clattered to the ground. The palace slowly fell apart, and Dianous hopped out of the castle easily as it crashed to the ground. In his hand, Dianous clutched his deceased master's jewel shards. He opened his palm and looked at the many shards. He then clutched his hand again around the shards and looked up.  
  
_Soon, this world will be nothing but corpses and terror, as will those other universes out there..._  
  
  
  
  
_ACK! Another cliffhanger! *runs from an angry mob of fans* .o; Sorry guys, but I thought that this was a good place to stop. And now, you know who the true demon is!  
  
Also, I got a request from a reviewer that I should make Neomi and Hiei a pair. I always considered it, I have to admit. ^^; However, I just want to get some advice from you fans out there. Just give me some advice about it in your review (that is, IF you review!) Thankies!  
_  



	8. Chapter 8

_New chapter at last! However, there is one thing I have to say.  
  
Thank you to the people who take the time to read this fic, and are patient for new chapters! This is the most amount of reviews I've had. EVER. So it makes me happy to write this fic. But, I'm afraid to say that I'm taking a break. I've been writing so much lately, and it takes a lot out of me. I've been sick, and busy with school work as well. So, I really need a break. I hope you guys can forgive me! So, this is the last chapter for either 2 weeks to a month. Maybe two months. I don't know, but I'm taking a break! I hope you guys understand.  
  
  
  
  
_**Chapter 8: Alliance**  
  
  
  
  
In the ruins of Naraku's palace, the demon Dianous had left. He stared at the jewel shards curiously.   
  
_They give the ultimate power to demons..._ he thought. _This could be useful for destroying universes. _  
  
He then took three jewel shards and stabbed them into his arm. The blood oozed out as the shards sank into his arm. He then took another three jewels and stabbed them into his other arm. His own red blood dripped from his arms as his arms fully absorbed the jewel shards.   
  
He felt a surge of power fill him, and he flexed his arms, feeling the newborn power in his limbs. He loved it. He wanted more. He needed more. He took six jewels and put three in each of his legs. And then, he finally stabbed three more into his chest. This power filled him, and he laughed out a menacing laugh.  
  
He smiled and evil smile, his fangs showing. "Oh yes, now I'm invincible!" His muscles bulged, and he laughed another laugh. He was satisfied. He was ready to kill.   
  
  
  
Nearby, but far from sight or earshot, the man in the baboon skin appeared. He glared in the direction Dianous was.   
  
_This creation is too powerful for even me to control_ , Naraku thought. _He must be destroyed. _  
  
The demon pondered on what he could do. A thought came to mind, but he found it disgusting, and cringed. But it might be the only way to stop Dianous.   
  
He thought that his recent thoughts were different from what he usually thinks. He doesn't know why, but he then thought of another reason. It was truly time for his death.   
  
He faced the direction Inuyasha and his friends were, and vanished.  
  
  
  
Next morning...  
  
Neomi hopped from her perch on the tree and sniffed the air. She saw that everyone was still resting. Her ears perked up and she looked in a direction. There was someone near.   
  
"Hey, rise and shine!" She yelled at the group.   
  
Kagome, Sango, and Kurama awoke to her awakening.... call.   
  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
  
Neomi continued looking in the direction. "Someone's coming. Goddammit someone help me wake up these lazy asses!"   
  
Miroku awoke and looked at her. "Hmm?"   
  
Kagome looked at the slumbering Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, someone's coming!"   
  
Inuyasha opened up an eye. "Who?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?! Let's find out!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Hiei woke up and got up, sensing the presence Neomi sensed. He looked at the lazy asses Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were still sleeping soundly.  
  
"This is going to get messy," Kurama warned and he walked up to the two sleeping boys. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, wake up."  
  
They continued to sleep.   
  
"Oh god..." Hiei sighed exasperatedly and walked up to him. He kicked Kuwabara in the side. "Get up!"  
  
Kuwabara whimpered and kept sleeping.  
  
Hiei glared at him.   
  
Neomi sighed and walked up to them. She looking at them, wondering what might wake them up.  
  
"Hmm... Oh! I know!" She took a deep breath. "BREAKFAST!!"   
  
At the sound of this, Yusuke and Kuwabara popped up awake.  
  
"What?! Food?! Where?!" Yusuke frantically looked around.   
  
"Fooled!" Kuwabara yelled when he saw no food in sight. "Where's the food?"  
  
"No food, demon, fight, now," Neomi looked at them. The disappointed looks on the boys' faces made the other girls giggle.  
  
Hiei sweatdropped. "Oy vey..."   
  
Kurama looked at Neomi. "The mention of food awoke them. I should of known..."  
  
"Ok, no more fooling around," Inuyasha said, annoyed to be awoken. "Where's the demon?"  
  
Miroku got up. He saw a figure on the horizon. "There!" He pointed.   
  
Inuyasha got up as well, and he stiffened.  
  
"Is that... Naraku?" Kagome asked.   
  
Shippo awoke just then, and he hid behind Kirara.   
  
"Naraku?!" Yusuke said, surprised.  
  
"He wouldn't just walk up to us unarmed... something's up," Miroku said. Kurama nodded in agreement.  
  
Everyone tensed as Naraku stopped in front of them. Kirara gave a low growl as she transformed into her larger form.   
  
Naraku lowered his hood, and the group saw his face plain as day.   
  
"I'm not here for the reason you think I am," the hated demon said. "I'm here to warn you of something."  
  
"Yeah? How can we believe _you_?!" Inuyasha snarled.   
  
"Hm, I should of expected as much..." Naraku threw off his skin, open for all attacks. He was unguarded. "Let me speak."  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward, but Kagome put a hand in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, shocked.  
  
"Let him talk," Kagome said. "He might have something important to say..."  
  
"But this is Naraku! We've been looking to kill him for a _long _time now! This might be a trap!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Most of Inuyasha's group looked at each other, agreeing. The Reikai Tantei didn't know of what Naraku had done before, so they just watched. Neomi stepped up.  
  
"Come on guys, Kagome's right. He might have something really important to say," she said. She looked at Naraku. "Talk, before I change my mind."  
  
Inuyasha's group, with the exception of Kagome, looked at Naraku.   
  
"Hm. Fine, let him talk. But one wrong move and his head's on the ground!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.   
  
Naraku nodded.  
  
"Last night, I was introduced to my latest incarnation, Dianous," he explained. "He defied me, and tried to kill me. He destroyed my palace and stole most of my jewel shards. He is too powerful for me to control, and he needs to be destroyed. It sickens me to ask for you help." He glared at them.  
  
"Oh god!" Inuyasha glared back. "You're asking _us_ for help?! Why should we?!"  
  
"One, if you don't join with me, he'll destroy you all with ease. Two..." He looked at the Reikai Tantei and Neomi. "You'll be completing your mission. Three, I'll give you my remaining jewel shards to you. Four..." He hesitated. "You'll get to kill me if you succeed."  
  
His last statement shocked the entire group.   
  
"So, you're pretty much giving us help and letting us kill you in the end?" Hiei said. Even he was slightly surprised from what he heard about Naraku.  
  
"Yes, but that isn't all." Naraku nodded and continued. "He has the ability to go into different dimensions. When he destroys this one, he'll go for yours. And more."  
  
The groups looked at each other and huddled together. They discussed this.   
  
"How can we trust him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well, he's handing us his life on a silver platter," Yusuke said.  
  
"But this might be a trap." Sango said.  
  
"I dunno... he seemed to be pretty truthful about it," Neomi said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. ".... what?"   
  
"Let's just agree. He can't take all of us at once anyway. So if this _is _a trap, he won't be able to defend himself," Miroku said.  
  
"Fine, but I don't like one bit of it," Inuyasha said indignantly.   
  
The group broke the huddle and walked up to Naraku, who had been patiently waiting.  
  
"Well?" He said.  
  
"We'll do it." Inuyasha said with great disgust.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Author's Note

Hello, fans of DaD. I give my apologies for delaying the story for a while, but I bring more bad news. I'm very sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing the story. See, I don't feel that I id well on it, and that I had too many characters. I felt that I was leaving some out, and I realize now that I shouldn't of added to the load. Another thing is that I felt the "Naraku-joining-the-group-oh-my-gods" thing was stupid. I planned on having him betraying them later on, but I realize that it was a stupid idea in the first place.  
  
So, I bring this news with regret, but I don't want people starting to flame me for not updating forever. Hell, I'm probably gonna be flamed for discontinuing this. I'm sorry guys...  
  
Also, there is a chance that I'll rewrite this. I might try to have the crew go over earlier, so we only have Inuyasha and Kagome involved or something. Who knows what the future will bring.....  
  
Again, I apologize for letting you all down. Hope you can forgive me. 


End file.
